Silence
by rinelennix
Summary: "Kau bisa cerita kapan saja, kau tahu?" Tapi ia lebih tahu kalau tidak ada yang bisa diceritakan. Tidak kepada Ochi-sensei, tidak juga kepada Ichigo. Jadi ia diam. Ichi-Ishi. Warning, T atau M-rated? Entahlah saya juga kurang yakin...


Dislaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning : shounen ai (at this rate, is it already called _yaoi?_), implicit, suggestive mature content

* * *

Siang yang terik. Langit tampak bersih tanpa awan. Begitu menyilaukan dan membuatnya sedikit memicingkan mata. Bel pergantian jam pelajaran berbunyi nyaring, menyadarkannya dari lamunannya memandangi langit di luar jendela. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan dan bertemu pandang dengan wali kelasnya.

"Ishida-kun, setelah ini kau bisa ke ruangan Ibu sebentar? Ada yang perlu Ibu bicarakan denganmu." Ochi-sensei mengemasi buku penuntun mengajarnya, melemparkan senyuman hangat kepada si peringkat 1 yang hanya melihat dengan muka datar ke arahnya. Tapi bagaimana pun juga Uryuu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ia mengikuti Ochi-sensei keluar dari kelas, menuju ke ruang guru. Berjalan dua langkah di belakangnya dengan melihat ujung _uwabaki_nya. Ia tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Ochi-sensei. Jadi ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Ibu mendapat laporan dari beberapa guru, kata mereka kau sering terlihat melamun di kelas. Kau juga beberapa kali tidur di tenah pelajaran. Ibu tahu kau pintar, Ishida-kun. Tapi itu tidak berarti kau bisa mengabaikan penjelasan dari gurumu. Kau mengerti maksud Ibu, kan?"

Mereka sampai di ruang guru dan Uryuu masih diam, belum merespon nasehat Ochi-sensei. Guru wanita itu duduk di kursinya dan menarik laci, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah folder.

"Nilai-nilaimu juga turun, meski tidak anjlok secara drastis. Tapi penurunannya terjadi secara signifikan dan Ibu khawatir kalau hal ini tetap berlanjut, beasiswamu bisa dicabut."

"Kau sedang ada masalah? Kau bisa cerita ke Ibu apa saja, kau tahu?" Berpangku pada tangan kiri, Ochi-sensei memiringkan kepalanya, mengamati anak didiknya. Sepasang mata biru kobalt itu terlihat kosong.

Perlahan Uryuu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Ia menghela nafas. Anak yang satu ini memang sulit diajak bicara. Mustahil ia mau membagi masalah dengan dirinya. Sejak awal Ochi-sensei tidak begitu berharap dapat mengetahui apa yang membuatnya bersikap lebih aneh dari biasanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi ingat, jika kau ada masalah, cerita saja ke Ibu. Ibu pasti akan membantumu sebisa mungkin." Ochi-sensei tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk lengan Uryuu pelan.

"_Hai. _Terima kasih, Sensei." Ia berbisik, eskpresi wajahnya melunak.

* * *

"Apa yang Ochi-sensei katakan padamu?"

Matahari hampir terbenam. Sinar emasnya menerangi kamar yang sengaja dibiarkan remang tanpa cahaya dari lampu. Ichigo duduk dengan santai di bingkai jendela. Bayangannya memanjang, jatuh menaungi Uryuu yang duduk pinggir tempat tidur dengan kepala tertunduk, membelakangi Ichigo. Rambut hitam kebiruannya terlihat keemasan, menutupi mukanya seperti tirai. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya menyematkannya ke belakang telinga.

"Hanya menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak penting." Balasannya tidak lebih dari sebuah bisikan. Tapi Ichigo dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas dalam keheningan kamar. Uryuu tahu itu, karena ia mendengar tawa kecil Ichigo. Ada nada mengejak dalam tawanya. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara sirene ambulans sebentar, kemudian semuanya kembali hening.

"Hmm, lalu kenapa aku tidak percaya padamu, _Uryuu_? Kau tidak mau _cerita_ padaku?"

Ia beranjak dari bingkai jendela dan mendekat ke tempat tidur. Dengan hati-hati menaikkan kakinya satu per satu ke atas matras, memosisikan diri di belakang Uryuu. Ia sedikit menyeringai melihat bagaimana reaksi pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu, bagaimana pundaknya menegang dan postur tubuhnya menjadi kaku seketika.

"Hmm? Kau tidak mau _cerita_ padaku?"

_Cerita pada Ichigo? Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Ichigo?_

Sepasang tangannya yang seperti ular menyusup untuk melingkari pinggangnya. Ia diam. Saat lilitannya mengencang, Uryuu merasakan puncak kepalanya dicium dengan pelan, lama, dan penuh _sayang_. Ichigo menghirup aroma rambutnya dalam-dalam seperti ekstasi, kemudian mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Uryuu. Ujung-ujung surai oranye itu menusuk leher dan rahang Uryuu, membuatnya sedikit geli. Tapi ia hanya diam.

"Kau tahu kan, kau bisa cerita padaku apa saja."

…_Kau bisa cerita ke Ibu apa saja, kau tahu?_

Ia menghela nafas; pelan dan sedikit gemetar. Ia tidak tahu harus bercerita ke Ochi-sensei atau ke Ichigo. Terlebih, ia tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia ceritakan. Karena ia tahu, hal itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Ochi-sensei tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuknya dan Ichigo tidak akan melakukan apa-apa untuk menyelesaikan _masalahnya._

Jadi ia diam saja.

Ia diam saat Ichigo memaksanya menolehkan kepala dan mencium bibirnya. Ia diam saat Ichigo memaksa untuk _menjelajah _dengan lidahnya dan membuatnya ikut merasakan sushi makan malam mereka yang rasanya masih tertinggal di ujung lidah. Ia diam saat Ichigo mendorongnya untuk terbaring di punggungnya. Membiarkan jari-jarinya yang panjang melakukan _petualangan_ _kecil _di tubuhnya, membuatnya menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghentikan suara-suara aneh yang mencoba keluar dari mulutnya.

Uryuu ingin tetap diam, tapi Ichigo selalu berhasil menemukan cara untuk membuatnya bicara, untuk dapat _masuk _ke dalam dirinya. Ichigo menautkan jari-jari mereka, menggenggamnya erat. Saat itu sepasang mata birunya tak dapat lagi menahan semua kebingungan yang ia rasakan, menumpahkan emosinya melalui cairan hangat yang terus menerus mengalir dari kedua ujung matanya. Ia ingin tetap diam, tapi selalu berakhir dengan menyuarakan nama pemuda yang membayanginya, sementara pemuda itu menyeringai ke arahnya.

Ia ingin terus diam saat Ichigo mengakhiri _sesi_ _malam _mereka; kedua tangannya memegang sisi kepala Uryuu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat, kemudian menempatkan sebuah kecupan hangat di dahinya yang basah oleh keringat. Ia ingin terus diam dan memejamkan matanya, tapi tidak bisa berpaling dari sepasang mata hazelnut yang memancarkan kehangatan itu. Ia ingin terus diam, tapi Ichigo selalu membungkam mulut Uryuu dengan mulutnya dan suara-suara aneh itu memaksa untuk keluar lagi.

"_I love you._"

Ia ingin tetap diam, tapi ketika Ichigo memeluknya dan ia mulai memejamkan mata, membiarkan mimpi menariknya pergi, ia tak pernah bisa berhenti untuk berbisik dengan suara serak.

"…_love you too,"_

* * *

Keesokan harinya ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi di kelas, seperti yang sudah-sudah. Hal yang sama terjadi di hari besok dan besoknya lagi. Ochi-sensei memanggilnya lagi, tapi ia tetap bungkam dan tidak mau bicara. Tidak mungkin ia cerita pada Ochi-sensei tentang dirinya dan Ichigo. Ichigo juga selalu bertanya setiap malam, hanya sekedar basa-basi. Uryuu tahu Ichigo tidak pernah benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan Ochi-sensei dengannya. Ia yakin Ichigo sendiri sudah bisa menebaknya dan memutuskan untuk tidak peduli.

Ah, ia juga tidak peduli dengan semua ini. Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Karena rahasia seperti ini tidak bisa diceritakan ke siapa-siapa.

Jadi ia diam saja saat Ichigo menutup jarak di antara mereka, tersenyum lega. Ah, ada sedikit rasa coklat di ujung lidahnya.


End file.
